Headache
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: It was amazing how Usui could even make a headache all much better.


Guess what? This is a true-life story.

Enjoy!

* * *

There was no particular reason for her to feel that way, she had slept almost instantly after eating supper, had finished her homework, studies, student council work and still have time to spare before actually sleeping. In the morning, she had woken up before the alarm could wake her up savagely, eaten a proper breakfast for once, still have time to slowly get ready for school and even arrived early to school. There was really no reason for her head to be pounding in a crazy rhythm that she could not follow, any to every sound increasing the tempo to the pounding.

But it was.

So when Misaki arrived to school before anyone could and with the sun still down, she decided to escape and hide somewhere where she would not be found. The roof. No one went there, except Usui, but he would most likely not be there this early in the morning.

"No one would be here this early" she smiled a little.

Walking slowly, Misaki contemplated the school at night and how it seemed death and lifeless, compare to the day in which, with the help of the students, specially the boys, the school was able to become alive. As she passed through the classrooms, Misaki couldn't help but notice the person inside one of the many. She wouldn't had noticed if he hadn't talk so much and so loudly. She had to check, even if the idea was very unappealing and even tedious.

Opening the door slowly she prepared to release her anger on the student, girl or boy. At the sound of the door, the student raised his head to see who had arrived. It was Yukimura, finishing late student council work. She sighted as the nervous guy tried to explain why he had waited until now to finish it, but Misaki had stopped him and promised him that if he couldn't finish she would help him later as she was very busy right now. A simple white lie that was justified.

She left the classroom and hurried her way to the roof before she could find any other student or feel guilty for not helping Yukimura. Walking up to the stairs that led to the roof, she founded Usui sitting a few stairs away from the open door, writing furiously into a notebook, a lollipop hanging gently in the side of his mouth.

"I've never seen you this frustrated"

He looked up at her and smile instantly, "that's because you don't notice your surroundings." He closed the notebook and put it aside to later pat the empty space beside him, "you look tired".

She looked up at him as she seated down just beside him. "I had a very good night sleep thank you very much" she huffed, her sight still on him.

Usui chuckled as his smile turned into a smirked and the space between them turned into a minimum. "Did you dream about me?"

Much to his amusement, Misaki blushed slightly and shook her head, "of course not! I told you I had a good night sleep"

Laughing and smirking, he turned his sight to the ceiling, "then it could have been better."

She could feel how cheeks burned with embarrassment as his words were true. Yes, she would most likely have a better night sleep if she had dream about him, or dream at all. Decided to leave, she stood up before Usui could see her red face, but was held by a strong, devious grip.

"There's still time before school start, you need more sleep".

Misaki stared at him, then his hand holding her wrist and back to him. He was serious, he wasn't even joking about it and it annoyed her because he was always taking care of her, like a baby. Well she did not need that! "I can take care of myself".

Once again Usui turned his smile into a smirk, and it was then when Misaki knew what was coming next. He will prove her wrong, break the last nerve she held before lashing out her anger. "No you can't" his green eyes sparkled as she stared at him and felt how her anger dissolved. He was somehow able to make it all better in an instant. "When will you learn?"

Misaki blushed again as she finally recovered her hand from his grip and unconsciously massage it with her other hand. She felt all disgusting mushy and awkward, nonetheless, she felt happier. "It doesn't concern you either way."

He stood up just in front of her, his eyes directly into her eyes. He was about to say something very stupid. "It does concern me because you are my Misa-chan."

And he did.

Misaki huff at the explanation, it was always the same excuse, he always claimed that she was his and used her Maid-Latte nickname. He was such an idiot. She smiled a little as she side-stepped him and continued her way outside, he followed closely. They stayed quite, letting the wind wash away the tiredness that morning brought along, looking at the street emptiness and how the day was slowly starting to begin.

"I think I do need a little nap" she finally accepted. She frowned at herself and then looked at him directly into his eyes, sending a true and powerful warning, "but if you try anything I swear that I will kill you"

He smirked and nodded, "just like pres," he purred into her ear. He then held her hand and led her to the corner of the roof, took off his school sweater and then seated down, his legs flat on the floor. He looked up at her expectantly before telling her to sit down beside him. She did and seconds after he snaked his arm around her, gently leading her head into his chest and she let him, feeling enchanted and suddenly sleepy. Her eyes were closing slowly but surely as she felt how he placed his sweater in her body and continue to hold her securely.

"Remember that I will kill you if you try anything" she could almost hear him smile and hold a small giggle down his throat.

"Good night Ayuzawa."

And there she slept, for the rest of the morning and through her first periods because Usui had 'forgotten' to wake her up. Nonetheless, it was the best sleep she had had for a long time.

* * *

Now onto the annoying author notes!

What I think is wrong? The flow, I can never get it right and I'm afraid that the tenses are wrong again, Im not very good with those. Do tell me what you think.

I'm kinda having a half strong writter's block on my others fics, so please be patience? Even with this, I had a very difficult time trying to make everything sound right, nothing sounded right but i wanted to post it so badly for my selfish horrible reasons. I swear Ap Lang is killing my brain, I can only hope to survive.

Anyways, my babbling gone too far. Please review as they make my day!


End file.
